Talk:Mount Anthor
Bug workaround Is there any work-around for the bug where the dragon doesn't spawn and the quest marker is at Solitude? I don't know about any workarounds, but for me, the quest marker doesn't even point to Solitude, instead somewhere on the mountain I can't seem to reach no matter what, but there is no dragon in Mount Anthor whatsoever. I killed a - seemingly? - randomly spawned dragon just before I went up there, so that might somehow be connected, but the quest didn't update so I'm guessing it wasn't the quest dragon. Pretty frustrating. :/ 00:09, January 20, 2012 (UTC) dragon soul? i never absorb the dragon soul that i kill here no matter if im on a quest or not is there any reason for that? also is there any loot up there? 15:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Killing @@@ For anonymous user I have Bolded below \/ ... I've moved your question from "dragon soul?" /\ above, to this one. No offense, but please stay within a propper post thread, or start a new one ;) @@@ please help i wanna kill the dragon with my blades is there any way to fix the bug? ' *There are two easy ways to kill a dragon with hand weapons. One is a sneak attack to a sleeping dragon, see '*Strategies* on Mount Anthor (I'm not one to take credit for others input). That or you can use the *Shout* Marked for Death on it multiple times, stacking the effect. With the Marked for Death tactic, you can actually kill a dragon with a single punch, I addressed this in the *Notes* section for Marked for Death. Other than that... Skill. - Nekoga (talk) 06:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) WoT reference? Is it not worth mentioning the reference to the Wheel of Time series on this page? After reading the books, there is more than one object that points towards this being a reference.GroverA125 (talk) 07:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Will Not Die When you go there you can't complete quest, even if a dragon appears or you kill the three who are in your party. VERY frustrating! You have been warned. - Psychopanther83 *This is a glitch that rarely happens, but sadly it does. You need to reload the game at a point before you went to the Mount Anthor. This should refresh the Dragons spawning and fix the problem. Nekoga (talk) 23:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Somehow, the marker that shows where you have to "kill the dragon located at Mount Anthor", points to within the East Empire Company Warehouse for me. I guess it is a glitch that I can never fix because I'm not gonna reload a save, lol. Hope a update or patch fixes this. 18:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Strategies Traveling to Mount Anthor from Alftand is possibly the quickest way of getting there, simply walk East and follow the path up to Anthor. If a dragon has been slain near this location, a cleared status will appear on the map; however, upon reaching Mount Anthor, there will be another dragon waiting. The dragon here respawns about once a week, making this a good place for dragon bone and dragon scale harvesting. Because of the unique location of the perched dragon, it is possible to sneak up and around past it, approach from its rear. From here it's possible to sneak down the mountain peak and onto the stone structure where the dragon is perched and perform a sneak attack. It's entirely possible to one-hit kill the dragon with the right combination of skills, perks and enchanted attire - namely the Assassin's Blade perk (x15 damage from sneak attack) from the Sneak tree and Shrouded Gloves (x2 sneak damage from 1 handed weapons) obtained from the Dark Brotherhood. This combination would allow for a huge 30x damage multiplier. Even a lowly Iron Dagger can be enough to fell the beast. By using the naturally formed archway just east of the bottom steps of the Word Wall, the dragon can be picked off easily with a bow. Starting in the archway, get the dragon's attention. The dragon's health can be lowered at the start by sneaking through the back of the archway (North side) while it is roosting, then shooting it while it is still on its perch. The starting damage is even greater if the right Archery and Sneak skill perks have been added (up to x6 damage+critical+50% more critical; even more so with enchanted items). While standing in the archway, duck back to the south side of the archway as the dragon circles around and lands in front of the archway on the north side. Facing north, hug the left side of the wall (this provides a natural rock shield from the dragon's fire breath). Now just peak out, shoot the Dragon in the face, then duck behind the rock again before getting burned to a crisp. It's usually easy to get in between 2 to 4 shots before it takes to the air again. Repeat last step until the Dragon gets to about half its health. Once it is below half health, it will be grounded and will stay on the north side of the archway. Then just rinse and repeat... keep shooting it in the face until it dies. This method also works with magic users as well. Although, when starting the battle with the dragon still on its perch, it should be started with an shock damage attack. Frost, fire and shout attacks will wake the dragon up before it is damaged, and it will fly into battle before the attack reaches it. Occasionally the dragon will hover, or land on top of the archway. When hovering, just make sure to remain unseen, though it is still possible to hit it with one or two shots if carefully done. When on top, just wait underneath the archway until it starts flying again. Another good strategy is to summon Odahviing or Durnehviir to help with the battle, if you have learned the shouts to call them. Since both are invincible, they will eventually win the fight, especially if working together. Workaround for Missing Dragon Open the console and type in Prid 00032ac2, press enter. With the console still open, type in moveto player and press enter. This will place the dragon that spawns at Mount Anthor at your current location. 01:40, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Word Not There So I've experienced an EXTREMELY annoying glitch- got to Mount Anthor as part of a Word of Power quest from Arngeir, killed the dragon. But when I go up to the wall, there's no word lit up but the wall still makes the crackling noise and I can hear the chanting music in the background- but I can't get the word. Being on PC, I can get the missing word through the console, that's fine. But no setstage or complete quest console command works to complete the quest!! I have used setstage FreeFormHighHrothgarA 20, SetObjectiveCompleted and CompleteQuest and NONE of them have worked. It goes through on the console but it just doesn't complete the quest. Anyone got a fix for this??? So frustrating! Bluesonic1 (talk) 07:46, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Glitch of the Flying Horse When I went to Mount Anthor, a glitch occured : a few steps before the two running goats that go into two wolves before the final descent leading to the flying reptile, a horse appeared on the top of a summit and it flied, like projected, towards me. It crashed on the ground in front of me, AND IT BOUNCED, flying back to the top of the summit, and once it attained the summit, it slided on all the side of the mountain to my feet... Weird O_ò Is that a common glitch? Le Mojo Spirituel (talk) 20:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC)